An Heir Out of Memory
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Shigure and Akito get married and start a family. M for lemon in first chapter.
1. Homecoming

**An Heir Out of Memory**

Sequel to "Girl's Night at Sohma House." Shigure comes home, he and Akito get married, and their child is born. Lemon in this chapter! Sorry if it isn't much, this is my first lemon. My next one will be better I promise!

I do not own Fruits Basket.

Akito: My child finally comes into the world?

Me: Yes.

Akito: *sigh* I love life. _

This morning, all Akito could hear was Ren talking to somebody. The voice sounded very familiar, so she got out of bed and went to see who Ren was talking to. To her surprise, it was Hatori. "Mom is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong," Ren answered. "But Shigure called. He's going to be home soon."

"Really?" Akito perked up. "I better go pack."

"I'll help you," said Ren, and then she turned to Hatori. "She has a lot of stuff."

"I guess I'll help too," said Hatori as he stepped in. He suddenly noticed the kittens. "Shigure's going to eat you alive when he sees those kittens."

"But didn't I keep bugging him about it?" asked Akito. "He already knew I've always wanted a cat."

"I do hope they don't fight over the laptop," said Ren.

"Laptop?" asked Hatori.

"My brother gave me a laptop for my birthday," said Akito. "Oh, and I got an iphone, and my mom gave me her sister's old clothes and a pair of Angry Birds pajamas."

"Well, save your voice," said Ren, "you need it to tell Shigure everything that happened while he was gone."

"He's actually picking up his tux on the way home," Hatori added.

"Oh my goodness I can't wait to see it," said Akito. "In fact I can't wait to see him."

"Well then let's hurry up and get your stuff back to the Main House," said Ren.

It only took twenty minutes to get all of Akito's stuff back to the Main House. Once everything was there, Akito put all her clothes away and the kittens in their bed near the dresser when she heard from the head maid that Shigure was going to be home in ten minutes, Akito smiled mischievously. She dug through her drawer and pulled out matching black panties and bra. 'He's gonna love this,' she thought as she lay down on the bed. Only a few minutes later, Shigure walked in and noticed her right away.

"Hi Shigure," said Akito smiling passionately.

"Hello my love," said Shigure giving Akito a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you more," Akito answered. "At least I had something to do."

"What did to you do while I was gone?" asked Shigure.

"I spent the entire time with my mom," said Akito.

"Sorry I missed your birthday," Shigure apologized; Akito just smiled a very happy smile. "What did you get?"

"I got an iphone, so you need my number," Akito answered, "my mom gave me her sister's old clothes and a pair of Angry Birds pajamas. I got gift cards and went shopping, I got Angry Birds plushies, and I got a digital camera, I got a laptop."

"You got a laptop?" Shigure was shocked.

"Yes," said Akito.

"We can share that," said Shigure.

"But let's not fight over it, okay?"

"Of course not," Shigure agreed. "What else did you get?"

"I got a sketchbook and art pencils," said Akito, "and look over there."

Shigure looked over to where the kittens were sleeping. "Kittens?"

"Two of them," Akito answered. "What do you think?" Shigure smiled.

"Well, now you can stop bugging me," he said as he captured Akito's lips in a passionate kiss. "I have something for you. I picked it up on my way home," Shigure added as he pulled out a small box. Akito opened it and found a 24 karat gold diamond necklace; she shed tears of joy.

"Oh, Shigure it's beautiful," she said.

Shigure took the necklace out of the box and placed it on Akito's neck. "I knew you'd love it," he said. "It would make me very happy if you wore it on our wedding day."

"I think I will," said Akito as Shigure kissed her passionately making her moan. Akito started unbuttoning Shigure's shirt as he unhooked her bra. Within seconds they were without clothing, Shigure thrust into Akito, she hissed in pleasure wanting more. After an hour, they lay in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep. They looked forward to their future together.


	2. Marriage

A couple weeks later was the big day. Akito woke up to a kitten licking her face, and the other kitten was sprawled out on her stomach. Speaking of her stomach, she couldn't wait to tell Shigure what she had been hiding from him since the day he came home. Today was her wedding day, so she got to have breakfast in bed. Ren had made her favourite; scrambled eggs and toast, sausages, bacon and hash browns.

After breakfast, the maids helped her with her make-up, her hair, and putting on her dress. She looked out the window, the gardens were beautiful. She couldn't wait to see Shigure, she did feel a little lonely without him the night before, but she did remember to wear the diamond necklace he had given her. All the other girls were in their dresses, and the entire service staff was busy with cooking. Akito sat by her bedroom window staring down at Shigure who was busy talking to Hatori and Ayame.

A few minutes later, it was time to go. Akito was guided by Ren and Jazuko outside to the gardens. Since Kora was the flower girl she was the first walk down the aisle followed by the bridesmaids, and then the bride herself. She couldn't help but shed tears of happiness when she said her wedding vows. Only seconds later, Shigure kissed her and held her tight, and everybody applauded.

Akito had called this day the best day of her life. After the party, she and Shigure left for their honeymoon; she couldn't wait to wear her new swim suit in front of him. They got to their hotel and settled down for the night, this was the perfect time to tell him. "I have a surprise for you," she said.

"What's that?" asked Shigure. Akito smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

Akito kept smiling. "I'm going to have a baby."

"Are you serious?" asked Shigure.

"I'm dead serious," Akito answered.

"You just made me happier," Shigure said as he captured Akito's lips in a loving kiss.


	3. A New Heir

It's only been a few months since Akito and Shigure got married, and already they were preparing for their soon-to-be born child. Akito was already getting a little grumpy once in a while, but she calmed down very quickly. Ren was there to answer all the questions Akito had, she felt happy having her mother around to help. Although her nervousness consumed her, she was ready to have this baby; so ready that she had already picked out a name the moment she found out she was pregnant. Shigure didn't know what name she had picked, he wanted to know so bad he started bugging her until she finally gave up and told him, but they don't the gender because they want it to be a surprise.

Now, it was only a matter of time before Akito's due date. Shigure had prepared a room for the baby with a little help; Ayame had all the ideas, and then he and Yuki helped bring those ideas to existence. Akito loved the way it turned out, but she and Shigure decided to move the crib into their room until the baby was a year old. That led to Akito's surprising decision to have two other kids after this one, and surprisingly Shigure agreed. However there was a problem, Shigure had to go to Osaka for four days, Akito felt sad. Shigure was also depressed because he didn't want to miss the birth of his first child, but he had to go.

-The Next Day-

Tohru and Kyo came to the Main House to spend some time with Akito. She had told them she and Shigure wanted them to be the baby's godparents. They were happy, but they became shocked when Akito shrieked in pain. "Are you okay?" asked a very concerned Tohru. Akito shook her head.

"HATORI!" Kyo shouted.

"What's going on?" asked Hatori as he ran in.

"I'M HAVING A BABY!" Akito screamed.

"Kyo, go get Ren. Tohru, stay with Akito. I have to get the equipment ready," Hatori said as he ran back down the hall, and Kyo ran out to find Ren. Akito was in pain, but at least she kept breathing.

"What can I do?" asked Tohru as she worriedly took Akito's hand.

"Have the baby for me," Akito sighed after a contraction, Tohru knew she was kind of joking when she said that. Then Ren came in shortly after. She too was shocked.

"Akito!"

"Mommy," said Akito, "the baby's coming."

"Already?" said Ren. Akito nodded. "Is Hatori getting everything ready?" Akito nodded again as Ren held her close.

"Mom it hurts," she said.

"I know Sweetie, it won't be long now," Ren answered.

"And Shigure's gonna miss it," Akito cried.

"I know, he's going to be sad," Ren agreed.

"Okay, let's go," said Hatori as he walked back in. As he and Ren helped Akito to get up, he turned to Tohru and Kyo. "You two are coming, since you're the godparents."

They went into the bedroom and witnessed the birth of the new heir. Just as Akito was being moved to the bed, she heard Shigure come home. Hatori ran out to him which surprised him completely. "Thank god you're here."

"Is it time?" Shigure asked as he noticed Hatori still wearing his latex gloves.

"She just had the baby," Hatori answered. Shigure fell into a chair.

"I missed it," he said. "But I tried to get here, but this is what happened."

_-Flashback-_

_ "Okay here's the rough copy, see you later," said Shigure. _

_ "Hey Sohma!" the boss shouted, "what's your hurry?" _

_ Shigure gave a very angry look at his boss. "Let me tell you something," he said, "my wife, who is the head of the Sohma family, is going to have a baby any day now. I've been away from her too much for too long. I want a raise and a promotion. I want to be able to work without having to leave home every day or take work trips." _

_ His boss was deep in thought, and then he smiled. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"You got promoted as a columnist?" asked Hatori, "and a raise?"

"Yes I did," Shigure answered.

"Akito will be very happy," said Hatori.

"How is she?" asked Shigure.

"She's a little tired, but she's fine," said Hatori. "By the way, congratulations. You have a daughter."

As soon as Shigure heard that, he stood up and walked into the bedroom; first he saw Tohru, Kyo, and Ren standing next to the bed, and then he saw Akito cradling their newborn baby daughter in her arms. She looked up at her husband and smiled.

"You're here," she said.

"I'm sorry I missed it," Shigure apologized.

"Don't worry about it," said Akito.

"But the good news is: I got a raise and I've been promoted as a columnist," Shigure said, "so I can go to the office whenever I want, and I can spend more time with the two of you."

"Oh that's great." Shigure kissed Akito, and then looked at his baby daughter.

"Does she have a name?" asked Ren. Akito looked at Shigure and smiled.

"Akira," she said. Ren was shocked. "So that Dad knows there's a part of him that's still alive. He can protect her when she sleeps and capture her bad dreams, and be there for her when we can't."

Ren started to tear up; she was really happy to hear Akito named her daughter after her father. Later that night, Akito and Shigure were alone with Akira who was just fed. They couldn't stop smiling, they weren't just parents. They were the proud parents of the future head of the family. All they could do at the moment was watch her sleep.

"She's so beautiful," said Akito giving Akira a gentle kiss.

"Yes she is," Shigure agreed. "She has her mother's looks."

Right there and then, the baby opened her eyes for the first time. "Aww look," said Akito.

"She's got your eyes," said Shigure.

"And she's got your nose," Akito added. They both smiled and embraced their child. They were a happy family.

For those who would like to know, Akito had given birth to another girl two years later, and then another girl four years after that. As predicted by both Ren and Akito, Akira inherited Ren's sister's sound of speech. It suited her very beautifully. In spite of that, she was a good big sister to Makero, the middle child, and Kari, the youngest. As predicted by her parents, Akira grew up looking just like her mother, and she became the head of the family shortly after graduation.


End file.
